Cáel's Life
by Emerald Mist1
Summary: Though the prequel is in 3rd person, this story will follow Cáel's life afterwards. About how he falls in love with the sandy wolf, and becomes friends with Seth. About how he learns about the Cullens.
1. Chapter 1

Seth sighed, sitting down next to a girl in his math class. He didn't want to go to class now. He was so far behind, he had no idea what was up and what was right. The teacher sneered at him, while he glare. The girl looked at him in worry.

"Seth's still burning up, Mr. Teek." The man frowned, walking over. Seth rolled his eyes, allowing the man to feel his forehead.

"I can't miss anymore school." The teacher sighed, nodding as he went back to what he was teaching. Math was his last class of the day, so Seth quickly ran into the forest and shifted. He was running to the Cullen house when it happened.

A boy was sitting on a fallen tree, sketching out the scene before him. Seth distantly noted that it was a group of rabbits, a deer, and a few birds. However he was more focused on the boy. He had deathly pale skin, dark sapphire eyes, and black hair. He was wearing a skin tight black shirt that had a bunch of colors splashed on it with the words 'EXPRESS YOURSELF' in cursive, and black cargo pants that were tucked into black boots. His head had a white beanie on it, and his wrists were covered in white sweatbands. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Seth realized the boy should have a coat on, since it was freezing outside still.

Seth was entrapped by the boy. He couldn't look away. It was as if nothing else mattered but this boy. Like he was the only other person on Earth. It felt like a billion of little steel cords were drawing him to the teen. Seth felt like he could stare forever at the pale beauty and never get bored. That when he felt the world crash around him.

_Dude, Seth! Why are you staring at a kid?_ Jacob's voice asked as he shifted. He and Nessie were out hunting.

_Jake, I think I just_ imprinted... His alpha froze, almost knocking Nessie off his back.

_Are you sure, man? This is a guy you're staring at._

_I know what it feels like to have imprinted, Jacob Black._ He snarled in his mind. Jacob flinched, _what do I do? I can't move, I stepped on a bunch of leaves, and if I move I won't be able to pass it off as just the wind. He'll know something is here with him._

_Deep breath. Can you shift without him seeing you?_

_No._

_I don't know what else you can do other then wait him out._

_But..._

_Or you can go up to him._

_That's suicide, Black._Seth snapped.

_Not really, he's drawing animals. If you approach with caution and don't act like you'll hurt him, you'll be fine._ Seth gave in, agreeing to try. He edged his way out, tail behind his legs. The teen froze. The scent of fear drifted to the shapeshifter's nose. Seth lowered to his belly and whined as the scent of something else came. Beef Jerky. The teen paused.

"Did you smell the meat, boy?" Seth hesitated before yipping happily. "Here." The boy pulled some out of the bag, throwing them at the giant wolf. Seth went closer, giving a puppy look. "No way! This is my lunch, you can't have all of it." Seth noted that the boy had an Welsh accent.

_A foreign kid, Seth?_

_Shut up, Jacob.  
_

_**Yeah Jakie be nice to Seth. Daddy says whatever you're saying is being mean to**_**_ him_.**

Seth snorted before looking at the teen again. The boy was flipping the page to his sketch book. Once on a blank page, the teen started to draw Seth. The wolf was sitting like an average house dog, so that made it easier. It wasn't long before the teen was talking again.

"I just got adopted here. I was left at a hospital by my mother when I was five. I don't remember her much, but I do remember that she only did it because she couldn't take care of me. She was so upset the day she dropped me off. The man we were living with, he would smack me around. Mum said that I was going to be healed by the kind doctors and then she would be back. She never returned.

Her last words were 'I love you, Cáel, now and forever'." Seth whined at the sad story. "I'm living with a kind family now. Even though they adopted me, I can't bring myself to call them my family. I'm starting school soon, I just got here. The adoption went through last week. It feels weird being in America, when I'm used to Wales. Namely Knighton, Powys." Seth was mentally gaping, but he was perfectly still as the Cáel drew him. "You have an intelligent look about your eyes. Almost as if you are human." Seth was mentally panicking. "I'm silly, I'm making friends with a wild animal." Seth whined when he stood. "Sorry buddy, I have to get home. It's late." Seth watched him go before howling to the moon.

_Man, you got it bad. Don't worry, Edward swung by while he was drawing. He goes to Forks High School. I'm sure if you ask, your mom will transfer you to there._

_Thanks Jake. I didn't know how bad it felt to be separated until now._

_One more thing, he kind of doesn't come in clear, like Charlie. Edward thinks it's a shield._

_Do you still need me? If not, I'm going home to mope.  
_

_Go ahead. Everything is fine._

_Thanks man._ As soon as he got home, Seth went right to Sue. "Mom, can we talk?" The woman put her book down, smiling.

"Of course dear. What is it?"

"I imprinted." The woman froze before smiling. "However, they go to Forks High School."

"I'll see if Charlie will let you stay with him." Seth grinned, hugging his mom. "What's her name?" A wince caused her to worry.

"It's...Cáel..."

"What a strange name for a girl."

"That's because she's a he. Mom, I imprinted on a guy. Jacob was in my head at the time. He can guarantee that I felt the imprint." Sue gaped at her son for a long time before nodding.

"I suppose after he imprinted on the hybrid, this shouldn't be surprising. I mean, you did have a crush on Edward Cullen for the longest time."

"_Mom_, I didn't have a crush on-"

"I'm you mother, I know that you did." Seth gave in, "it's going to take about a week. I'll call Charlie."


	2. Chapter 2

I groaned as I walked off the plane with my new parents. I didn't want to move to a town named after silverware! I wanted my old place back. I wanted to be in Knighton again! I followed them to the parking lot where a teen stood waiting. He glared at me, causing me to flinch.

"Jay, be nice. He's been through a Hellish week." The man who was my new 'father' scolded softly. The teen rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." I fought the urge to stick out my tongue and failed.

"Not my fault they chose me. I was fine in the Children's Home." I winced at the lie, and the others caught it.

"They never said why you had to remove or why you need-" The woman started, but her husband tried to stop her.

"I was raped." I answered dully, glaring at him. Jay paled, eyes wide. "Before that, I was beaten nearly to death every day by the man my mother was with and the headman of the home." The adults looked away, wincing.

"Lets go home." We got into the car, and were on our way to Forks, Washington of the United States of America.

My name is Cáel Mantis-Newton. I have deathly pale skin, dark sapphire eyes, and black hair. I was currently wearing a black shirt with and apple and the words 'BITE ME' in bright leaking red, black jeans, and black boots. I'm fourteen, but really smart, so I was placed in freshmen year in Forks High School. I'm small for my age, and have been called a fallen angel because I have a sharp and delicate shaped body.

"Mike, would you take him shopping sometime this week in Seattle? He only has that suitcase and a small bag." I winced as I got out, back stinging. It was from the bruises that I'd received from that man. Yet, it also was because of something else. A pair of butterfly like wings were tattooed to my back. I had just woken up one morning with them there. I don't remember the day before it either.

"Yeah, sure, as long as I can get a few things too." His parents nodded and then showed me where I was sleeping.

"You can decorate it after you go shopping."

"Thank you." I went to bed soon after.

* * *

Two days later, I was in Seattle. Mike made me get a phone before anything else. He was actually treating me like his real brother. It made me a touch uncomfortable. Yet, I knew he felt guilty about how he treated me and wanted to make up for it.

I prided myself in the fact I'm quick when shopping. I had seventeen new outfits, a few posters, new sheets, pillows, and art supplies. Mike gave me a confused look when he saw the art supplies. I grinned.

"It's the main reason I was beaten. I live for my art. I'm really good at drawing what I see." Mike 'ah'ed as he nodded, and we made our way back. I instantly changed my bed and put away my things. When Mitchel (father) told me that we were having barbecue, I nodded. He saw the sketch book and asked if he could see. I handed over the drawing, which was of a fairy.

"That's a great drawing. Do you plan on doing it for a living?" I shrugged. A few hours later, Mike had a friend over.

"This is Eric. Eric, this is my new little brother, Cáel."

"New?"

"I just got adopted." I answered, tilting my head. "I now have dual citizenship in America and Knighton."

"Knighton?"

"A town in Wales."

"Like, where-"

"Yes." I quickly grabbed a fizzy. "Is this the only fizzy drink we have?" It was a Dr. Pepper.

"Er, yeah. Mom has a few diet ones in there, but we don't really buy up on pop." I nodded, drinking my drink.

* * *

A few days later, I was in the woods drawing. A deer was grazing along with a few birds and rabbits. I was about two miles away from home, so it would be easy to find it again. However, I needed a break. I've already had two appointments with a therapist. I just couldn't stand to be in a house where they treated my like I was going to break if they said the wrong thing.

A twig snapped, making me look up. The animals fled as a wolf edged out. Normally I would treat animals like they were all the same. But this wolf was huge. Like three of me! I stiffened when it whined, sniffed, and whined again. It hit me then, he smelled my jerky. I pulled it out, tossing him two pieces.

Before I knew it, I was telling the animal my life story. Well, not exactly my whole life story, but the last two weeks. It felt right to be telling him things. Then again, it was probably because he couldn't tell others what I was telling him. Or that he had intelligent brown eyes that spoke of understanding. Of sympathy and sadness. When I left, he howled loudly. I flinched as I continued on my way.

"Cáel, is that you?"

"Yeah, mum. It's me." I replied softly, kicking off my shoes. "Do we have wolves around here normally?" She hesitated.

"You were in the woods? Cáel be careful. The last two years a few sightings of wolves, and animal attacks have happened. I don't want you out pass five."

"I was just asking because I heard one." I grumbled the lie. She smiled.

"I just don't want you to be hurt, okay?" I nodded, heading to my room.


	3. Chapter 3

When I entered the school, a huge native ran into me, knocking me to the ground. He glanced over me fore taking off again.

"Jacob! Watch where you're going!" A boy yelled, helping me up. "You okay?" I locked eyes with him and nodded. "I'm Seth. New too?"

"Er, yeah. How'd you know?"

"They're staring at you." I winced.

"But not you?"

"They see me around enough with Jacob. I'm from La Push, but I'm staying with the Chief of Police, Charlie Swan. He's dating my mom."

"Ouch, that's a scary thought for a normal teen. I envy you though." Seth gave me a confused look. "My mum abandoned me when I was younger. I've never known my dad."

"I'm sorry. My dad died almost two years ago."

"What happened, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Heart attack. Too many of my his fish fry."

"It must have been hard on your mum." I replied softly, and he nodded.

"It was. My sister blames herself, because she thinks she was the one to cause it. Dr. Cullen says anything could have caused it."

"Dr. Cullen?"

"Carlisle Cullen. He's the man surgeon at the hospital. He and his family are like half my family. The other half are down at the Rez." Seth paused, "do you have your schedule?" I groaned, shaking my head no, so he decided to take me to the office. After comparing schedules, he grinned. "We share almost every class! I have gym when you have art, and you have gym when I have music." I perked up.

"You do music?"

"I play the cello." He said bashfully. "Come on, the bells about to ring."

* * *

By lunch, Seth and I were friends. He introduced me to his friend that had ran me over. I decided to hold a grudge against him for the time being. No matter what he said. Then, as we were walking through the lunch line, everything went black. When I came back around, I was listening to the art teacher talk. I frowned, rubbing my now hurting head.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Newton?" I flinched.

"I just have a headache, sir. It's been a long month for me." The man bought it. As soon as the bell rang at the end of the day after a game of football (as in soccer), I met with Mike out front. He took one look at me and winced.

"Rough day?"

"I blacked out."

"Ouch. Did they get a new nurse?"

"I don't know. I just blacked out. I was still in class though." I explained. Mind racing. Did I have Dissociative Identity Disorder?

"Do you have another person in there?" Joked Mike. I gave him a scared look, and he flinched. "Tell it to your therapist, I'm sure he can help." I swallowed harshly with a nod.

"I know." I closed my eyes, "it's just so...so scary. I don't know how much more I can take. Why would I black out during school?"

"Kids at the High school can be mean. As long as you meet with the right person, you should be okay."

"I was with Seth Clearwater." Mike jerked, pulling over, pale.

"As in from La Push? Stay away from him, Cáel. Promise me you will. He's part of a gang." I frowned.

"He seems like a nice guy, though."

"Stay away from him. I just started liking you because you're a good kid. I don't want you mixed up with them."

"What have they-"

"Drugs, fights, and skipping school. Promise me you'll stay away."

"I'll try. It's going to be near impossible because he's my first friend that I've ever had. That wasn't part of my family." I backtracked seeing his hurt expression. His eyes softened.

"Until we figure out why you're blacking out, stay away."

"Again, I'll try." He nodded, and we pulled up to the house. I pulled out my sketch book, "well, tell mum I'm going to go draw in the forest." He went to protest. "I'll stay close, I promise."

"Okay." We parted ways.

I went to the same place as last time, pulling out my unfinished lunch. Hearing a rustle, I looked up. The wolf was back, staring at me, or rather the sandwich, longingly. I sighed, throwing it at him. He wolfed it down. I snickered, causing him to look up.

"Sorry, I just made a bad pun in my head." He tilted his head, walked closer, and laid down, head in my lap. I smiled, rubbing his ears. I started talking before I could stop myself. "I met someone today. His name is Seth. Mike, my new brother, wants me to stay away. He said he's part of a gang. I don't know how someone that nice can be in a gang. Then again, I blacked out in front of him. I don't know why.

The wolf whined, and I grinned. "It's okay, I have a little problem, but it's going to be better. I think I'll be able to start over here. Hopefully, nothing bad will happen. I don't know if I could help it." The wolf's brown eyes locked with my eyes. I could see the fact he was intelligent. I didn't understand why I felt so warm whenever the beast looked at me. "I have to go in soon." I mustered as I stood. The wolf was as tall as me, if not taller! I blinked, then blinked again when a bunch of howls filled the air. "Your pack? Don't worry, I'll be back." The wolf nodded, bounding away.

That night, I slept without a nightmare.

* * *

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

It'd been a month since I moved to Forks Washington, one of the most rainiest places in the USA. Ever since, I've made friends with Seth Clearwater, but of course, Mike wasn't happy about that. I just argued that I wasn't being hurt by him. My therapist had referred me to a psychologist when I told him about the black outs. There, I was diagnose with DID*. Finally, I was still hanging out with the wolf, except the last two days.

"Hey, Cáel, want to go to the beach today?" Mike asked, his friends Eric and Tyler. I shrugged, grabbing my art supplies.

"Sure, it'll give me new material." An couple hours later, they were messing around with their friends, and I was drawing.

"Hey! It's Cáel!" I jumped, nearly spilling my water colors. Leah Clearwater, Seth's sister, sat beside me as one of their friends plopped on the other side.

"Er, hi Leah." I continued drawing.

"Too bad Seth had so much homework to catch up on." I frowned, remembering the last two days. Seth had been out sick. For some reason that had warning bells going up, but I ignored them. "He was really put out he couldn't see you."

"Why?"

"He feels bad because he thinks that you thought he abandoned you." I snorted and she grinned, "right? He's what? You're best friend?" I nodded with a grin.

"Try my only real friend at Forks. Yeah, Jake will talk to me, but it's Nessie this, and Nessie that. Who the hell is Nessie?" All her friends laughed as my brother looked uncomfortable.

"Nessie is Bella and Edward Cullen's adopted daughter. He dotes on her like he's her uncle." She rolled her eyes. "It's nauseating." I snorted, "don't worry, he's like that all the time."

"I bet. He speaks like he's her father, not uncle." I stretched, grabbing my things. "See you in a few hours, Mike. Know a spot I can get a good look at some scenery?" She nodded, leading me to a piece of drift wood between the woods and ocean. "Sit, "she opened her mouth to protest. "Seth told me you think you're not beautiful. That you think no one will ever see you that way. I see you as a sister, but a beautiful one."

I started with her, then the wood, trees, sand, and waves. Then I added detail. More and more was added as the sun sank into the distance. Finally I ran out of things to draw, and the sun was to a point I couldn't see. I tore out the page, handing it over. She was speechless.

"I-"

"You are beautiful. Don't let anyone else tell you differently." I responded with a wink. We made our way to Mike's car. He lifted an eye brow. "What? I said a few hours, did I not? The sun is just setting!"

"Oh! Speaking of sunsets!" Leah interrupted, grinning ear from ear. "Seth was going to ask you to come to the bonfire tomorrow, but he was sick. He's feeling a bit better, so he'll drop by and pick you up tomorrow. Yeah?" I nodded, gaping. "See you then!"

I joked with Mike, Eric, and Tyler the whole way back to the house. We even stopped at the Dinner in town before reaching home. It was when we got there, that I froze, filled with dread.

My only friend in Wales. Well, only foster brother I got along with. He was eighteen now. All I could do was stare at his shocked eyes. Then I was in his embrace, sobbing.

"I was so scared when I went there! There was police tape everywhere, Cáel...I thought he'd killed you. Then when I followed my girlfriend back to America, she suggested we go to Seattle, stopping here on the way. She wanted to visit the Newton family because she's their cousin." I grinned, pulling back.

"I don't blame you, Angus. I never did. You had a chance to get out, and I forced you to take it. I got out too, big brother." I saw Mike look away as if hurt.

"I just want you to grow up happily." I grinned, nodding.

"How are you Angus? It's not everyday a adopted pair meet, after all."

"I'm good." We sat on the steps. "Any friends yet?"

"Yeah. There is my brother Mike's two friends that I see as my personal entertainment-" the two protested loudly. "Mike's just like you to me. A big brother." I saw him grin childishly. "At time though, I feel like the older one." I snickered as he glared, pouting. "Finally there is Seth and Leah Clearwater."

"Okay, what are they like?"

"Leah's like an older sister or even a babysitter from when I was like nine should have been." I bit my lip, trying to think how to say it about Seth.

"And Seth?"

"He's...different. I feel really comfortable around him. Safe even. I can tell him anything." The rest of the talk was blackened from my mind as I blacked out. When I came around, Angus was carrying me to my bed. "I love you big brother."

'I love you too, Cáel. Now and forever. I'll see you soon, I promise." And I was asleep.

* * *

***Dissociative Identity Disorder**

**Cáel: *Sniff* Does no one like my life's story? I knew it! Everyone thinks it's useless like my father-like people in my life! *adorable uke sniffle, pout, and eyes***

**Emerald: shh, that isn't true, Cáel. They're just too lazy to let inform us how it is.**

**Please review so my muse will stop crying! We'll take anything, even if it's to point out any mistakes! He's giving me a headache! Oh how I wish Seth wasn't BooBoo Stewart but a real person!**


	5. Chapter 5

I sighed as I made my way to my house. Angus left two days ago. Seth was back in school today, which I was thankful for. I'd glomped him the instant I saw him. He'd chuckled, giving me a hug back. I also saw the wolf again. I felt like the two were connected, but wanted to pass it off as coincidence.

"Cáel, are you okay? You've been having this confused look on your face for days now." Jacob said as we sat down for lunch. I shrugged. Seth looked at me in worry.

"I'm just blanking out a lot lately. My therapist says that people are talking about something that triggers my DID."

"Like what?"

"Dunno. I hear so many voices during the day I'm not sure what words triggers it." I admitted, looking at my hands. "It's scary not knowing what's going on around me. I've tried to write down, asking the other me to do the same, but they ignore it."

"They? Don't you mean he?" Jacob tilted his head, still eating as if he was inhaling the food. I pushed my small sandwich and apple away at the sight.

"They, because another personality can be a girl, or boy if you're a girl." I stretched as I stood. "I got to get going. I have an appointment today."

* * *

Two weeks later, it was Christmas Break. I laughed as I latched onto Seth's neck. We were going to the Cullens for a small pre-Christmas cheer. Seth had placed me on his back the minute I got out of Jacob's car. Now, I was too tingly to be nervous about meeting these people. The minute he set me down in the foyer. A whole family with golden eyes greeted us. I offered a tiny smile as I nervously stepped closer to Seth.

"Hello, Cáel, I am Carlisle Cullen, this is my wife, Esmé. My children, Edward, Alice, and Emmett. Esmé's niece and nephew Rosalie and Jasper Hale. Finally, Edward's wife Bella, and daughter Nessie."

"Doctor Mabel mentioned you." I squeaked, then blushed. Nessie giggle, grabbing my hand tightly.

"I like you!" I felt a pang of sadness as I remembered Samantha, a girl from the home I'd previously been in. "Are you okay, Cáel?"

"Yeah...yeah, sorry. Lost in my memories for a minute." A few minutes later, I was talking to Carlisle about Wales, and the UK in general. Eventually, the Quileute kids arrived. I greeted Leah with a hug. She handed me a box that was addressed from her to me, Seth copying her move.

"Open them!" Seth demanded. I laughed doing as told. Leah's was a practical move. Art supplies. Seth's took my breath away. It was a leather choker with a wolf charm on it.

"Seth..."

"Turn around! I'll help you put it on." I did as ordered. The necklace fit to my neck perfectly. I glomped him in a tight hug.

"Thank you." I turned and gave Leah a hug as well. A few hours later, I was home, getting ready for bed. Mike knocked, and I faced him with a smile.

"I'm glad to see you're happy." His own smile met my eyes. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to Seattle with me to get mom and dad something?"

"Sure. I have a few others I have to get for too. When?"

"Day after tomorrow." I got ready for bed after he left. The next day, I went to the forest, bundled up tight. My charcoal set with me. The wolf was there, and I sat next to him. He braced my back my laying around me. I sank into the warmth as I started to draw the winter scene.

"I can't come tomorrow again. My brother is taking me shopping in Seattle. I have to find something for Seth as a thank you." I glanced at the wolf's brown eyes and shivered. I felt a deep connection with the creature. Almost like with Angus, but it felt different. Like I wanted this animal forever in my life. I told the wolf as such, and it licked my face, leaving a trail of saliva behind. I laughed, running a hand through his fur. "I got to get back. Mum will be worried." Over the last few weeks I'd gotten into calling them mum and dad. It made me feel like I had a family again.

When I got home, Mike pelted me with a snowball. I retaliated. Soon, a full out war of snow was going around. We ended it by falling beside each other, laughing. I curled into his side as his girlfriend, Jessica Stanley, pulled up. I waved sleepily.

"Hey! No falling asleep outside in the cold!" I moaned as Mike pulled me inside. He allowed me to get into the shower first. After that I got a cup of hot chocolate, and he soon left with Jessica. I turned on the telly to Call of the Wild. When everyone came back, we sat talking about the last couple of days. Before I knew it, I was nodding off. I climbed the stairs clumsily, but then collapsed onto my bed.

I stared up at my ceiling as my mind wrapped itself around the thought of family. Last year, at this time, I was scared of being raped everyday, and every hour. Now, I felt safe, and I had a bunch of friends, a brother, a mother, and a father. It made me feel warm inside.

When my eyes closed, I thought I would be having a dream.


End file.
